Wess Bronycon Adventure
Well I was originaly plannin on Uploading this closer to when I go to the con, but BronyCon was Just 2 weeks ago so I figured it was Apropriate. Also Everything but the Prolouge will be kinda like Vlogs. Since I had that Idea After writing the beggining Characters Main * Wess * Zeus * Hailey Minor * Fletcher * Bandit * Smoky * Vriskers Mentioned * Harper * Igloo Prolouge Wess opened my eyes and stretched my legs out underneath the blankets he had draped over me He sat up and rubbed my eyes yawning. He opened my eyes and looked around. Confused at first as he tried to figure out why he was in a hotel. He glanced at the clock seeing that is read 6:05 in red letters. That didnt help. He looked over at the other bed and all he could see was a lump. He got up slowly and grabbed the covers slowly pulling them off. He looked down and saw that Zeus was laying their. Still completely confused he suddenly heard his cell buzz. He ran over to the glass table and picked it up. He saw Igloo had sent him a text and opened it too read it. ‘Hey Loser, JK but have Fun this weekend, Love Ya <3’ The text said. “Have fun this weekend?” He said confused. He quickly switched over too calender and looked at the date. It was the 7th. He then read the little note that was highlighting the 7th through the 9th in pink. ‘Bronycon 2015’ when he read that it suddenly clicked and he remembered why he was their. His confused frown slowly went from that too a beaming smile as he ran over to Zeused bed jumping up on it waking the Malamute up. “What, Wess! Why are you up so early?” Zeus asked the tenager sitting up slowly and rubbing his eyes. “Get up get up Get up!!” Wess said pushing on Zeus's side. “We need to get our badges!!” Zeus groggily sat up groaning then looking at the clock. “It's only 6:30 we still have a few hours before we have to go!” Zeus groaned. “6:30!!” Wess said jumping off the bed “Get up im getting us food!” Wess said running out the door. Zeus sighed face pawing. “You do know the continental breakfast doesn't open until 9 right!” Zeus yelled but Wess was already halfway down the hall. Zeus sighed and layed back down yawning and falling asleep again. Wess's Bronycon Adventure Day 1 Theres the sound of a camera clicking on and then you see Wess. “Hey Guys its Wess, We are in line at Bronycon to get our Badges right Zeus?” Wess said pointing his Camera at Zeus. “You're really going to vlog the entire con?” Zeus said. Wess nodded. “Of course I am!” Wess said making Zeus sigh in defeat as he noticed they were at the front of the line. “Come on Wess, Grab your Badge were going in!” Zeus said. Wess grabbed his badge keeping the camera focused on himself then the pearson at the booth who waved to him. “Alright, First thing were doing is going to the Vendor hall so I can get a bag, alright?” Zeus said. Wess nodded then looked back at the camera smiling. “Too the vendor hall we go!” He smiled. Zeus sighed and lead the happy teen too the vendor hall. “Alright, You can look but don't get anything okay!” Zeus said. Wess nodded Zeus then eyed him a little. “Wess, Give me your money.” Zeus said. Wess pouted. “But it's My money!” He said. “You're acting like a pup and I know you're going to use it if I don't take it.” Zeus said. Wess pouted again then handed Zeus his wallet containing his money. Zeus smiled and stuck it in his small bag walking over to a vendor and pointing to a twilight sparkle Bag. Wess ran over to see the plushies grabbing a Fluttershy one and squeezing it. “Look at this guys!” He said showing it too the camera. The pup at the vendor gave a strained smile. “Yup, Now please set it down..” The woman said. Wess sighed and set it down. Zeus walked over to him toting a twilight sparkle bag. “Come on Wess, the Animators panel starts soon.” “Lets go and get in line now!” “Wess!” *Scene Cut* “Alright guys were back!” Wess said and then looked into his camera Squinting into it trying to see behind him. “Is that..IT IS!!” He said surprised and ran towards a familiar orange and white shepsky. “Fleeettcheer!” Wess called. He turned away from the pinkie pie plush he was looking at the price for incredibly surprised. “Wess..Uh...” He fumbled with his words. “What are you doing here?” Wess said singsong like. “Ugh.pff..umm..” Fletcher tried to figure out what to say quickly pulling the Pinkie Pie hat he was wearing off. “Yes?” Wess said. Fletcher sighed. “I had to bring Harper.” He said. “Sure, and where is she now?” “I lost her...” “..well then” Wess sighed facepawing. “Shes Probably over by the Pinkie Pie hall.” Fletcher replied. “Well have fun looking for her!” Wess said when suddenly he felt his arm tugged. “Come on! Were going to miss the background pony panel!” Zeus said. “Were going too that panel?” Wess said looking at Zeus like he was insane. “Yes I brought you here, after that we're going back to the hotel!” Zeus said. Wess pouted but then went with him. *Scene cut* “Alright we are back at the Hotel now, Zeus is asleep but I can't fall asleep” Wess said when suddenly the camera was knocked out of his paw and onto the ground. “What was that for! “Go to bed its 3 am!” “Im not tired!!” “Go to bed!!” “Fine!” Wess said picking up the camera again and showing his face. “Zeus is making me go to bed.” he Pouted then clicked the camera off. Wess's Bronycon Adventure Day 2 The Camera Clicked back on and Wess smiled taking a bite of his food. “Hey Guys! Me and Zeus are eating breakfast before going out for another day at Bronycon 2015!” “Hurry up and eat your Food Wess, We need to be their on time.” Zeus said. Wess groaned and set his camera down. “Alright fine.” He said shutting setting the camera down next to him. “Why are you keeping the camera on?” “What if something interesting happens!” “I doubt anything interesting will happen during breakfast at a Holiday In hotel.” “I doubt anything interesting will happen during breakfast at a holiday in hotel!” Wes said mickingly. Zeus groaned then his eyes widened and his started to snicker. “What is it?” Wes asked turning around slightly when he felt two paws grab his shoulders. “Boo!” Hailey said. Out of surprise Wes paw hit is spoon launching it and hitting Zeus in the face with it. “Ah! Don't sneak up on my like that Hailey!” Wes said turning around and glaring at her. “Hehe sorry, Couldn't help it!” She said and then sat down in the open seat. “Hey Zeus.” “Hey Hailey.” He said taking the spoon and removing it from his nose. “What are you doing here Hailey?” Wes said coming to the realization they were pretty far from home. “What do you think, I'm going to Bronycon.” She said “Thats Nice, Did anyone come with you?” Zeus asked taking a bite of his waffle. “Well Vriskers is here but she caught a bug or something and insisted I don't mis a day of the con taking care of her so now I’m alone, But when I saw you guys I thought it would be a perfect idea to hang out with you two!” She said. Wes smiled and leaned over laying a paw on her shoulders. “Uncle Wes will be sure to make this a trip you wont forget!” Wes said patting her shoulders. “Yay! So whats the plan for today?” Hailey asked. “Well we're going to stop by the Vendor Hall before going to the Animators Panel, Then their should be time to grab lunch before the Anthology V panel, and then were going too the midnight Bronies React Panel!” Zeus said. Hailey smiled gladly. “Looks Like I Picked the right day too hang with you two!” Hailey said Wes got up throwing his bowl away. “Great!” He said picking up his camera. “Whoops I forgot to turn the video off, Hehe.” ' ' *Scene Cut* ' ' “Well, Sorry but I didn't have any time to Vlog at the con we were running around the entire time!” Wes said coming into the room. “Dont look im changing!” Hailey said quickly covering herself in a blanket. Zeus face pawed from his bed. “Hailey, You Have fur.” He groaned. “Right...Sorry..” she said nervously and picked up her bag “Well Gnight Guys, I gotta go help Vriskers too bed and make sure I get enough sleep tomorrow, Hope too see you at the con!” She said. Wes and Zeus waved to her before Zeus laid down on his pillow. “Im going to bed and you should do the same.” “Alright fine. Just let me turn my camera off.” Wess's Bronycon Adventure Day 3 TBA Going Home, Bronycon 2015 TBA